


Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone - The Unseen Parts

by Jsounds



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter and the Philospher’s Stone, Hogwarts, Incest, M/M, Magic, Outdoor Sex, School, Sex, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Twincest, Wizards, magical sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: Harry discovers that to be a wizard means your sex drive is hightened, more so than the average Muggle. So he and the boys do their best to help each other out.





	1. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s thrown into the world of magic and learns some new oral skills.

"Might as well get yer uniform." Hagrid said, nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in muave,  
"Hogwarts, dear?" She said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot in here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped on a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.  
"Hello." The boy said. "Hogwarts too?"  
"Yes." Harry said.  
"My father's next door buying my books and Mother's up the street looking at wands." The boy said. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." He continued. Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley. "Have you got your own broom?" The boy went on.  
"No." Harry said.  
"Play Quidditch at all?"  
"No." Harry said again, wondering what on Earth Quidditch could be.  
"I do - Father Says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"  
"No." Harry said, feeling more stupid by the minute.  
"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being a Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"  
"Mmm." Harry said, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting. Some additional customers entered the shop and the two witches looked over.  
"Let's keep these needles busy." Madam Malkin said before getting up and leaving with the other witch. The pins continued to pin against us both, hovering in the air and acting upon their own accord.  
"You're not bad looking, by the way." The boy said, making Harry's eyes widen in surprise. Suddenly, the pins dropped to the floor, finished. "Perfect." The boy stepped off the stool and suddenly took Harry's hand, before leading him into a nearby changing room. 

"What's happening?" Harry asked as the boy closed the door to the small changing room. There wasn't much inside other than a mirror and a little chair.  
"You're mine." The boy snarled before gripping Harry's robes and pulling him in so their lips crashed together. Harry's eyes widened in utter shock. Not only was this his first kiss but it was with a boy! And a wizard! And he seemed like a snooty jerk! So... Why did he enjoy it so much? The mysterious boy pushed Harry backwards until he was up against the door, deepening the kiss. When Harry finally got over the shock, he realised he didn't want it to stop and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "Fuck you're so hot." The pale boy whispered as he pushed the robes off Harry's shoulders.  
"Who are you?" Harry whispered as the boy's hands travelled up Harry's body.  
"Call me Malfoy." The boy hissed before groping Harry's chest through his very baggy shirt that used to belong to Dudley. "Let's get this off." Malfoy said, gripping the hem of Harry's shirt and pulling it up over his head. "That's more like it." Malfoy smirked, running his hands over Harry's bare skin. Harry was very nervous, confused and curious as this mysterious boy touched his body. Suddenly, Malfoy pinned Harry back against the door and began making out with him again, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Harry couldn't help but love it. He didn't want to. As far as he was taught from the Dursleys, this was wrong! Men don't kiss men. Women don't kiss women. But, they also trapped me in a closet for my entire life and hated wizards so perhaps they were wrong about this, too? Malfoy then took off his own robe, then began unbuttoning a white shirt he had on. Harry couldn't help but begin feeling up Malfoy's body the moment his shirt dropped to the floor, touching his chest, nipples and skinny body. 

"You've never done this before, have you?" Malfoy whispered, his breath hitting Harry's face.  
"N-No..." Harry stammered.  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure you get enough practice." Malfoy sneered before stepping back and then sitting on the stool.  
"What-What exactly are we doing?" Harry asked, nervously.  
"You're gonna taste something new." Malfoy said as he unbuttoned his trousers before moving them and his boxers down to his knees and letting his hard cock spring out. Harry had never seen another boy naked before, but he definitely liked it. "Get on your knees." Malfoy instructed Harry, who couldn't help but obey. Harry knelt down, right in between Malfoy's legs, with his eyes glued to Malfoy's hard-as-rock cock.  
"What now?" Harry asked, timidly.  
"Lick it." Malfoy instructed, making Harry feel somewhat submissive. Shakily, Harry leaned his head forwards, slowly opened his mouth and licked the underside of his cock, which had a beautifully musky scent.  
"Oh-o-o-o-ohhhh fuck!" Malfoy shuddered. "Put it in your mouth. Fucking do it!" Malfoy spat before gripping Harry's hair and then forcing the dick into his mouth. Harry almost choked as his mouth was filled his cock. "Oh fuck yes you beautiful fucker." Malfoy moaned as his hips began thrusting his cock in and out of Harry's mouth, making Harry whimper around his cock. Harry wasn't sure what to do as his mouth was being fucked by this stranger's cock as his eyes began to water. "That's it! Fucking suck it, baby!" Malfoy growled before pushing Harry's head down to the base and holding it there for a few seconds until Harry choked on it. Harry's finally resurfaced and coughed a bit before wiping the saliva on his lips. "Too intense for you, bitch?" Malfoy smirked. Harry, feeling the most aroused in his life, took off his glasses, placed them on the floor before taking the cock straight back into his mouth. "Mmmmm good boy!" Malfoy purred as Harry continued to suck his cock, eagerly, bobbing his head up and down, up and down. Harry wanted to feel him more and ended up reaching up and pinching the pale boy's nipples. "Shit I'm gonna cum!" Malfoy warned Harry.  
"Mmmmm..." Harry moaned around Malfoy's cock, wanting to taste his jizz.  
"Oh fuck! Yes! Do it! ARRGHHUUUGHHH FUCK!" Malfoy suddenly cried out, arching his back and stretching his legs out. Harry's mouth was soon filled with a couple loads of cum, which was the first time he had ever tasted it. And Harry loved it. He swallowed every single drop. 

When Malfoy has finished, he completely transformed back into the boy Harry had first met back when they were on stools.  
"Hope you enjoyed that." He said, pulling his trousers back up.  
"Is it my turn?" Harry asked, eagerly.  
"Fuck no." Malfoy spat before putting his shirt back on.  
"But-But that's not fair." Harry stuttered, feeling a bit angry.  
"I don't care." Malfoy said after he finished buttoning up his shirt, then picked up his robes and simply left the changing room. Harry stood there, feeling used, however he kind of liked it. He definitely loved sucking dick and wanted more.


	2. The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron tells Harry about the horny Wizarding World.

Harry and Ron had been sharing their compartment on the train as they travelled through the countryside, to Hogwarts. It had been a while, the two had bonded over sweets, houses and spells. They were just talking about Quidditch teams. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy or Hermione Granger this time. Three boys entered and Harry recorgnised the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop - whom made me blow him off! Harry felt a wave of dread and embarrassment wash over me. He was looking at Harry with more intrigue than lust, unlike he had back in Diagon Alley.   
"Is it true?" He said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"   
"Yes." Harry said. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." The pale boy said carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.   
"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." He said, coolly. Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.   
"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter." He said, slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raft like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you." Both Harry and Ron stood up. Ron's face was as red as his hair.   
"Say that again." Ron snarled.  
"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.   
"Unless you get out now." Harry said, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him and Ron.   
"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Malfoy smirked before Goyle reaches towards the Chocolate Frogs. Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets.

"I hate him." Ron said, sitting back down with a big hurumph.   
"Me too. I've met him before, back in Diagon Alley." Harry admitted.  
"Oh, really? Did you talk much?" Ron asked.  
"Urrr... We didn't talk much, no." Harry shrugged.   
"What did you do?" Ron frowned. Harry debates in his head whether or not he should tell him.  
"Well we were in the robes shop, Madam Malkins? And he... He dragged me into the changing room and we... Did things..." Harry tried, unsure.  
"You did?" Ron said, his head perking up.  
"Yeah... He... He made me suck his... Thing... And even though he's a nasty guy, I liked it." Harry confessed.   
"Well of course you did!" Ron scoffed.  
"Huh?" Harry frowned.  
"When Wizards hit puberty, our sex drive go a bit... Crazy. Usually boys help each other out when we can." Ron explained.  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked, shocked.  
"Yeah. Nothing romantic or anything just... Wizards helping wizards." Ron assured him. "Did he return the favour?"   
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
"Did he blow you, too?" Ron questioned.   
"Oh... No, he just left." Harry sighed.  
"That prick! That's not fair! If you want, I can help you out? Then you can help me out, too?" Ron suggested.   
"Urrrr-"  
"C'mon, it'll be fun." Ron said before gently pushing Harry back into the seat.  
"What if somebody sees us?" Harry asked. Ron went to the compartment door, locked it and pulled over the curtains. The two boys were invisible to the rest of the train. "So have you done this before?"   
"Oh, yeah. Me and my brothers do it all the time." Ron said with a dirty smirk before going down to his knees in between Harry's legs. Harry was kinda nervous, surprised by the Wizard world's sluttyness. Ron unbuttoned, then unzipped Harry's trousers, then slowly pulled them down his legs. Underneath he was wearing a pair of patterned blue and green boxer shorts. Ron immediately began kissing at Harry's inner thigh, slowly travelling up it. The tent in Harry's boxers quickly grew as he watched the redhead kiss the clothed tip. Eventually, Ron pulled them all the way down my legs, letting Harry's cock free. It stood, hard and proud and already leaking a bit of precum. 

Ron was very excited to know that he was about to give the Boy Who Lived a blowjob. Ron was about to start when Harry stopped him.   
"Could... Could you take your shirt off, first, please?" Harry asked, nervously. Ron couldn't help but smirk.   
"I will if you will." Ron said. The two boys stripped off their shirts, leaving Harry completely naked.   
"Damn, that's a nice body." Ron muttered, groping his chest.  
"You too." Harry breathed, not sure what to say. Ron wasn't as skinny as Harry or Malfoy, but he still looked hot and his pinkish skin was kinda sexy. Finally, Ron opened his mouth and let the hard cock through his lips. The warm wet cavern surrounded Harry's cock as Ron took the whole thing. Harry rolled his head back and closed his eyes at the intense and new feeling. "Oh my God, Ron.." Harry purred, putting his fingers in the orange hair as the wizard began bobbing his head up and down. The noises of Ron slurping at the tip and Harry's moans in the cabin made the boys glad it was fairly soundproof. Ron was swirling his tongue around the head, licking the underside and even kissing the tip - he was an expert! Harry knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "R-Ron... I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum..." He warned him. But this only made Ron suck on him harder. "Oh, fuck... Fuck... Oh fuckkkk!" Harry soon cried out, thrusting into the redhead's mouth. His cock began unloading jizz down Ron's throat, who swallowed every single drop.

When Harry finished, he relaxed his body on the chair, panting heavily. When Ron was happy that Harry's cock was clean, he let it slide out his mouth and casually wiped his lips.  
"Damn, Harry. You taste good." Ron said, smacking his lips as if he were trying to retain the flavour.  
"Th-Thanks..." Harry muttered, feeling a bit overwhelmed.   
"Ready for your turn?" Ron asked, standing up and already unbuttoning his trousers.   
"O-Oh, um... Yeah." Harry nodded, shyly. Ron pushes his trousers and boxers down, finally releasing his cock. It looked achingly hard. Ron hadn't been sucked off by anyone other than his brothers, so this was exciting for him. "You're so fucking hot." Ron said before sitting beside Harry.   
"Thanks... You too." Harry blushed.   
"Awh thanks." Ron says before leaning in and pecking Harry's lips. 

Harry soon moved onto the floor and duplicated the position Ron was in before. He wasn't as nervous, as he trusted Ron, now, and had done this before. Harry parted his lips and took the cock into his mouth.   
"Mmmmmmmm, yeah, Harry..." Ron purrs as he grips the black hair, guiding the Boy Who Lived's head down further and further. Harry tried replicating what Ron did to him, bobbing his head up and down and using his tongue to play with it. "Damn, Harry... You're not bad for a newbie." Ron smirked, thinking about how amazing this year was going to be. Was he gonna be able to fuck Harry Potter's virgin hole? The thought of Harry bending over, with that innocent look on his face, made Ron's cock throb in Harry's mouth. Harry moved down and started kissing and sucking on Ron's balls. "Mmm, yeah, that's nice, baby..." Ron groaned. After a couple more moments of Harry licking Ron's balls, he resumed back to sucking on his cock. "I'm... I'm gonna cum..." Ron grunted. Harry eagerly sucked harder, desperate to taste it again. Ron's moans got louder and louder until... "Oh fuck yes, Harry!! Mmmmmmm yeah!" He thrusted upwards and began completely unloading into Harry's mouth, letting the boy who lived swallow everything. Once Harry had the last drop go down his throat, he stood back up.  
"You taste good." He simply said, shyly. Ron chuckled.  
"C'mere." Ron reaches up and pulls Harry by the neck down, before giving him a kiss.


	3. The Common Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins help comfort Harry after a nightmare.

Harry and his new friend Ron has been sorted into Gryffindor and were following their Prefect, Percy, to their dormitory, as it was getting late and the feast had made us all very sleepy.  
"Here we are." Percy said. At the end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.  
"Password?" She said.  
"Caput Draconis." Percy said, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through the other. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed.  
"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."  Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once. 

Perhaps Harry has eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it for heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully - and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it - then Malfoy turned into the hooked-nosed teacher, Snape, whoa laugh became high and cold - there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking. Not wanting to go straight back to sleep, Harry got out of bed and crept down to the common room, so he could try and calm his nerves in privacy. However, when he went down he was surprised to find Fred and George in the common room, too, lit up by nothing other than the roaring fireplace. Both were shirtless and wearing identical red chequered pyjama bottoms... They looked hot.  
"Harry?" Fred said, surprised.  
"What are you doing up?" George asked, quickly stuffing something into his pockets.  
"I had a bad dream." Harry sighed, trying not to stare at the twins' bodies. They were more defined than Harry and Ron's, as they were two years older.  
"Really? Sorry, man. You wanna relax with us for a bit?" Fred offered. Harry nodded and the three sat on the big sofa, with the twins either side of the Boy Who Lived.  
"What was it about?" George asked, putting a casual arm around Harry.  
"Umm... Urrrr... I dunno, it was stupid." Harry blushed.  
"Well, whatever it was, don't worry. You're safe now." Fred assured him, placing a hand on Harry's leg. Harry remembered how Ron mentioned he and his brothers would fool around a bit... Was that what they were doing before Harry walked in?  
"What urr-What were you guys doing up?" Harry asked, a bit nervously.  
"We were trying out a new magic sweet we invented." George smirked.  
"It's pretty handy." Fred added.  
"What is it?" Harry asked, curiously. Fred and George exchanged looks, as if deciding if they should show him, before finally agreeing. George pulled out something from his pocket, then showed Harry a bunch of white jelly bean looking sweets. "Jelly beans?"  
"I don't know what those are, but no." George shook his head.  
"Have you jerked off yet, Harry?" Fred asked.  
"Lots of times." Harry admitted.  
"Of course you have. Well, these will make the climax so much better." Fred informed him.  
"And even if you've already climaxed like, 10 times, if you eat another one, you'll cum buckets still." George added.  
"Seriously?" Harry gasped.  
"We call them Jizzards." George grinned.  
"You wanna try it out, cutie?" Fred asked, letting his hand go up his thigh, closer towards his crotch.  
"Yeah... I really do." Harry nodded, feeling himself harden already.  
"We do, too." George winked. "Open." He whispered and Harry obediently opened his mouth. 

George placed a sweet on Harry's pink tongue. Harry began chewing it and it tasted a bit sour but was still tasty. When he swallowed though, he could feel a strange, almost electricity feeling spreading throughout his body, finally sinking down to his dick, which sprung to a full erection.  
"Whoa." Harry muttered.  
"Feels good, doesn't it?" Fred asked, placing a hand on Harry's obvious erection in his pyjama bottoms. Fred took one off George with his feee hand and George ate one as well. Harry watched as tents formed in their pyjama bottoms.  
"C'mere baby..." George whispered before leaning in and kissing Harry. He had already received a blowjob from Ron, now he was gonna have some fun with the twins? Harry felt like the luckiest Gryffindor alive! Fred pushed his hand beneath Harry's pyjamas and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Meanwhile, George was doing an amazing job at making out.  
"He's really cute." Fred muttered, lifting Harry's shirt. Harry and George stopped kissing so Fred could take it off, then Harry moved onto kissing the other twin. George watched as his brother made out with Harry. Fred's tongue was exploring the younger boy's mouth, meanwhile George had taken one of Harry's nipples into his mouth. Harry was feeling almost dizzy by how much he was turned on. Both twins gripped each side of Harry's hem of his pyjamas and then began pulling them downwards, letting Harry's cock free.  
"Not bad." George said, checking out Harry's dick.  
"I want it." Fred simply said before leaning his head down and taking Harry's dick into his mouth.  
"Ohhh..." Harry gasped, putting both his hands in the head of ginger hair and feeling his warm, wet mouth around his shaft.  
"That feel good, baby?" George asked, running a finger down Harry's chest. He just nodded. "Ever done anything like this before?"  
"Yeah... With Ron." Harry revealed.  
"Damn... Naughty Ron should've known to share." George tutted before pulling his own pyjamas down and letting a 6 inch dick out.  
"Yes, he should've." Harry nodded, loving the twins a lot. The nightmare had completely left his memory. Fred took off his own pyjama bottoms to reveal his identical dick.  
"C'mon, George, I wanna share it." He said, going down to his knees on the floor.  
"Awh, thanks babe." George smiled, going to the floor as well. Harry looked down at the two red heads who were looking up at him with their brown eyes, which were dark with lust. George took the head of Harry's cock into his lips while Fred began kissing and sucking on his balls. Harry was a writhing, quivering mess as the two twins pleasured him.  
"Oh fuck! Mmmmm... Oh God..." Harry whimpered, digging his nails into the sofa.   Fred and George then began making out around Harry's shaft, licking it up and down and taking turns to slurp at the tip which was leaking heavy amounts of precum.  
"Wanna eat him out?" Fred asked, running a hand down Harry's shin until finally gripping his ankle.  
"Oh, fuck yes." George nodded, taking hold of Harry's other ankle. Then, both twins pushed each leg upwards, so Harry's knees were at his chest, exposing his virgin hole.  
"Woah... What are you-?" But before Harry could finish, Fred gave one long lick up his crack, past his hole, making the boy with glasses shudder. "Oh my God..." Then George gave a long lick as well.  
"He tastes good." George smirked.  
"Better than Ron." Fred added, before burying his face into Harry's tight hole. Harry couldn't believe how good it felt as the two twins took turns eating him out.  
"Fuck, that feels really good..." Harry whimpered as he felt the two tongues fight over his hole.  
"I wanna fuck him." Fred said.  
"I wanna ride him." George added.  
"Can we fuck, Harry?" Fred asked.  
"Yeah, can we?"  
"I really want you to." Harry said, desperately. 

George crawled up Harry's body and was soon straddling the younger boy.  
"This is gonna be amazing." George smirked before kissing Harry's lips. Meanwhile, the other twin picked his wand up from the floor.  
"Lubilous." Suddenly, Harry felt a cold substance grow around his shaft. It was some kind of liquid forming around it.  
"Thanks, bro." George said before holding Harry's cock upwards, aiming it. Then slowly, he began lowering himself onto Harry. "Ohhhhhhhhh fuck..." George groaned, digging his fingers into Harry's shoulders.  
"Oh my God... Fuck, that's so hot..." Harry moaned, watching the ginger Twink.  
"Mmmm, you feel good, Harry..." George said, looking down at him.  
"Lubilous." Fred said again, and his dick was soon coated in a lube as well. "Ready to get fucked, Harry?" He asked before lifting his young feet into the air.  
"Give it to me..." Harry nodded, desperate for more. Meanwhile, George began bouncing up and down, fucking himself on Harry's throbbing cock.  
"Fuck that feels good..." George was muttering as Fred's cock was waiting at Harry's entrance until finally beginning to push through.  
"Oh, shit... Mmmm fuck..." Harry winced, feeling an intense burning as more and more of him was being filled. George leaned down and kissed Harry, in an attempt to distract him from the pain.  
"Hooooooooly fuck he's tight!" Fred gasped as Harry's tight ass swallowed his shaft.  
"Mmmmph..!" Harry whimpered into George's mouth, as he felt the overwhelming sensations of pleasure, as he fucked one twin and got fucked by the other. "Oh my God..." Harry whispered when George finally parted lips.  
"You okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.  
"I feel amazing." Harry answered before thrusting upwards.  
"Mmmmm, good boy." George smirked. He leaned backwards a bit and began bouncing his hips up and down again, as Fred thrusted back and forth into Harry's ass. The three of them were getting sweaty, as the roaring fire in front of them made the hot scene even hotter.  
"Fuck George, this might be the best ass I've ever fucked..." Fred grunted.  
"Better than Ron's?" George asked.  
"I think so..." Fred nodded. "How's his dick?" They were talking as though they were having different meals in a restaurant, almost as if they were reviewing Harry right in front of him.  
"Feels fucking good, man. C'mere..." Then, George leaned back into Fred and soon, the two kissed. Harry watched as the identical twins made out, barely able to identify which was which. It was so wrong but it felt so good. He reached up and pinched George's red, perky nipples. Then Fred reached around and began stroking George's hard cock. "Shit, you guys are gonna make me cum..." George blurted out.  
"'I'm gonna cum too..." Harry warned them.  
"Me three." Fred whispered. The noises of the boys echoed around the common room; the moaning, the grunts, the ball slapping and the sofa's wobbling. Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the sweaty boys in the orange light of the fire, faces expressing pure pleasure. And the sight was enough to push Harry over the edge. He thrusted upwards, arching his back, as he moaned out loudly. It was one of the most intense orgasms of his life, as his dick unloaded into the twin like a hose, cum gushing out of the tip of his cock.  
"Holy fuck!" George cried out as Fred continued stroking his cock, before finally the tip of his dick started gushing cum. Harry was coated in cum as George unloaded on him like a fire hydrant. It went into his hair, onto his glasses and then all over his body. And that was enough to make Fred cum as well. He unloaded a similar amount into Harry's ass, making him feel like he was being flooded. 

The room stank of cum and sweat as the two twins stood up.  
"Fuck, thats an amazing sight." Fred muttered.  
"Let's clean him up." George smirked. Harry felt loved as the two brothers began licking all the cum off his body. The two warm, wet tongues were running up and down his body. George lifted Harry's legs so he could begin eating Fred's cum, while Fred licked the dripping cum off his face. Harry moaned at George's tongue licking at his sensitive hole, before Fred kissed him and shared George's cum between their mouths. When George was done, Harry watched as Fred began eating Harry's cum from George's hole, which was a really hot sight to see.  
"Fuck, I love this school already." Harry breathed, still feeling sticky in sweat and cum.  
"I bet you do." George said when Fred was done, and they both sat on either side of Harry.  
"You just made this school even better, too." Fred smirked, running a hand up and down Harry's bare thigh.  
"Can I keep some of those sweets? That was the best orgasm I've ever had." Harry asked.  
"For you, they're on the house." George winked before the three of them began making out. 

Later, the three of them took a shower to clean themselves off, managing to restrain themselves from going another round. However they still made out under the shower heads. Then finally, they went upstairs into their dorm to go to bed.


	4. The Midnight Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron helps Harry get rid of his pre-duel jitters!

It wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep. Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as 'If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them.' There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Miss Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness - this was his big chance to beat Malfoy, face to face. He couldn't miss it.  
"You ready for this?" Ron whispered, in the bed beside me, looking over. The rest of the dormitory was asleep and we had to leave in about half an hour.  
"I think so... For some reason I'm... I'm kinda..." Harry said, before looking down into his lap.  
"Horny?" Ron guessed. Harry responded with a nod.  
"That's understandable. And you'll wanna stay focused for the fight. Lemme help you out." Ron said, getting out of his own bed. Harry watched as the red head pulled back the covers, revealing the hardon in Harry's pyjama bottoms. 

Ron gripped the hem and pulled down Harry's pyjamas, letting his hard cock out.  
"My brothers told me about you." Ron revealed.  
"O-Oh?" Harry stammered.  
"Yeah... Kinda sad I wasn't involved." Ron said, taking the cock into his hand and beginning to stroke it.  
"M-Me too..." Harry muttered. Ron then leaned his head down and flicked his tongue across the tip, sending a shiver up Harry's spine.  
"Next time." Ron whispered before taking the cock into his mouth.  
"Mmmm, Ron..." Harry groaned as he watched Ron start to bob his head up and down fast, sucking on it like an expert. Ron's Tongue was swirling around the head and slurped at the tip, trying to keep quiet though, so he wouldn't wake up the other Gryffindors. "Oh, Ron... Thay feels good, Ron..." Harry whispered, gripping the orange hair that was bobbing up and down, fast. Feeling the boy's warm, wet mouth around his cock was making Harry bite his bottom lip, in an attempt to muffle his moans.  
"Fuck, Harry, your cock tastes good." Ron whispered before going down and sucking on his hairless balls, whilst continuing to stroke the shaft. Harry's eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as he felt the intense pleasure.  
"I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum, Ron..." Harry warned him. Ron returned to the cock, taking it deep into his mouth and sucking harder and faster. Harry arched his back and thrusted upwards before beginning to unload into Ron's mouth. He swallowed every single drop and when Harry was done, he collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.  
"Yum." Ron smirked, wiping his lips. He looked over at the clock on the wall. "Half past 11. We'd better go."


	5. Becoming The Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After teaching Harry how Quidditch works, he welcomes him to the team...

As seven o’clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off towards the Quidditch pitch in the dusk. He’d never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the pitch so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the pitch were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the title plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were 50 feet high. Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling - he swooped in and out of the goalposts and then sped up and down the pitch. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch.   
“Hey, Potter, come down!” Oliver Wood has arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him. “Very nice.” Wood said, his eyes glinting. “I see what McGonagall meant… you really are a natural. I’m just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you’ll be joining team practice three times a week.” Oliver explained. He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls. “Right. Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it’s not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers.”   
“Three Chasers.” Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a football.   
“This ball’s called a Quaffle. The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?” Oliver continued.   
“The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score.” Harry recited. “So - that’s sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn’t it?”  
“What’s basketball?” Wood asked, curiously.   
“Never mind.”   
“Now there’s another player on each side who’s called the Keeper - I’m Keeper got Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other teams from scoring.”   
“Three Chasers, one Keeper.” Harry said, who was determined to remember it all. “And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?” He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.  
“I’ll show you now.” Wood said. “Take this.” He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a rounders bat. “I’m going to show you what the Bludgers do.” Wood said. “These two are the Bludgers.” He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box. “Stand back.” Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers. At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry’s face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it breaking his nose and sent it zigzagging away into the air - it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground. “See?” Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. “The Bludgers rocket around trying to knock players off their brooms. That’s why you have two Beaters on each team. The Weasley twins are ours - and it’s their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them towards the other teams. So - think you’ve got all that?” Wood asked.  
“Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle, the Keeper guards the goalposts, the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team.” Harry reeled off.  
“Very good.” Wood said.  
“Er - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?” Harry asked hoping he sounded offhand.  
“Never at Hogwarts. We’ve had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That’s you. And you don’t have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers-“  
“-unless they crack my head open.”  
“Don’t worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers - I mean, they’re like a pair of human Bludgers themselves.” Oliver assured. Wood reaches into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings. “This is the Golden Snitch, and it’s the most important ball of the lot. It’s very hard to catch because it’s so fast and difficult to see. It’s the Seeker’s job to catch it. You’ve got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers and Quaffle to get it before the other team’s Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra 150 points, do they nearly always win. That’s why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch can go on for ages - I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep.” Wood explained. “Well, that’s it - any questions?” Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.  
“We won’t practice with the Snitch yet.” Wood said, carefully shutting it back inside the crate. “It’s too dark. We might lose it. Let’s try you out with a few of these.” He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket, and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch. Harry didn’t miss a single one and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn’t carry on.

Harry came down to the ground and dismounted off the broom, seeing Wood’s beaming face. Oliver came over and embraced the younger student, giving him a big hug.  
“You’re amazing! The Quidditch Cup’ll have our name on it this year.” He grinned.  
“I’ll try my best.” Harry blushed.   
“The Weasley twins told me a lot about you. They said you were very talented.” Oliver complimented.  
“Did they? But they never saw me fly?” Harry frowned.  
“That’s not what I was talking about.” Oliver winked.  
“Oh…” Harry blushed.  
“They said you helped them test these?” Oliver said, taking out a couple Jizzards.   
“Y-Yeah…” Harry nodded.   
“They had me test them too. They’re amazing.” Oliver said with a dirty smirk before popping one in his mouth. Harry watched him chew and then swallow. “Open your mouth.” Oliver then instructed. Harry gulped before obeying. Oliver dropped the sweet into his mouth and Harry eagerly chewed and swallowed. “That’s a good boy.” Oliver smirked before gripping Harry’s robes and crashing his lips against the Boy Who Lived’s. Harry felt the same wave of electricity run through his body and his cock spring into action, becoming fully erect immediately. But he wasn’t sure if that was really the sweet or if it was the really attractive boy who was passionately kissing him. Harry was glad it was late as nobody would be likely to catch them. Oliver was already pushing Harry’s robes off his shoulders as their tongues played together. 

Oliver ended up pushing Harry down onto the grass of the pitch and the two made out, hungrily, under the dark sky. Harry pushes the robes off of Wood as their hips were grinding together.   
“Fuck, Harry, you’re so hot…” Wood muttered, gripping Harry’s jumper and pulling it up over his head.   
“You too, Oliver.” Harry said, also lifting the t-shirt Wood had on, over his head, exposing his body. He was kinda muscular and skinny, with a defined couple set of abs and already erect nipples. Harry’s jaw dropped at the sight.  
“Like whatcha see?” Oliver smirked.  
“I love it.” Harry said, running a hand up his abs. Oliver gripped Harry’s remaining t-shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it away into the grass.  
“Mmmmm, Harry… Welcome to the team.” Oliver smirked before kissing Harry again. Harry felt the cool grass beneath his skin and Oliver’s warm body fitting against him, as their two hard-ons rubbed against each other. Harry ended up pushing Oliver over, so that he was on top, so he could begin kissing his way down the captain’s body. Oliver watched as Harry took one of his pink nipples into his mouth and began sucking on it, hard. “Fuuuuck, Harry, that’s niiiice…” Harry looked up at Oliver through his round glasses, sucking on the erect nipple. Oliver ran his fingers through Harry’s black, soft hair as the boy continued to kiss and lick his way down the body. Oliver felt Harry’s wet tongue run across each ab, reading the lines, before dragging it down his narrow, hairy trail that lead to his black trousers. Harry’s hands fumbled at the button before finally undoing it and pulling them down with Oliver’s boxer shorts, releasing his Wood. It looked bigger than Harry’s previous cocks, maybe 7 inches? He didn’t waste any time, though, and wrapped his lips around the head of the shaft. As Harry swallowed as much of the cock as he could, Oliver let out a low groan. “Mmmmm Harry, that’s niiiice…” Harry bobbed his head up and down halfway down the cock, unable to take more than that without gagging. Harry was so turned on, with his hard cock pressing against the grass in his trousers, while he was drooling around the shaft. However, he soon popped off the cock, then pushed his glasses back up his nose.  
“Can you fuck me?” Harry asked, innocently.  
“You thought I was gonna let you leave this pitch without my load inside you?” Oliver asked, gripping Harry’s black hair and pulling him up into a kiss. 

Oliver roller Harry around in the grass, getting on top of him and the two made out as the sky got darker and the moon shone brighter. Oliver’s hands were unbuttoning Harry’s pants and soon pulled them straight down his legs, throwing them away along with his boxers. Harry’s hard (recently measured by the twins) 4 inch cock was freed.   
“Not bad, Potter.” Oliver said giving it a stroke.  
“It’s not as big as yours, though.” Harry sighed.  
“It’ll grow.” Oliver assured him, giving him a kiss. “Now roll over.” Wood instructed. Harry obeyed and rolled over in the grass. His back had a few green stains, which only turned Oliver on more. He parted Harry’s cheeks and soon dived his face in between them, almost as fast as the Bludger!   
“Oh shit!” Harry blurted out, gripping the grass as he felt his fellow Gryffindor’s tongue forcing its way inside him. Oliver was hungrily eating Harry’s hole out, licking, sucking and lapping it up like one of the wild animals Harry had read about. “Fuck, Wood, that feels amaaazing…” Harry moaned out into the cool air as Oliver devoured him.   
“Mmmm you fucking like that, Potter?” Oliver growled into the hole before slapping Harry’s ass.   
“Fuck yeah, Oliver! I want you so bad!” Harry whimpered.   
“Yeah, want me to fuck you, Potter?” Oliver smirked, coming out of his ass.  
“So badly.” Harry nodded. 

Oliver reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out his wand.   
“Lubilous.” He said and soon, the same lube that costed Harry’s cock in the common room formed around Oliver’s wood. “You ready, baby?” He asked, getting on top of Harry and aiming his cock between the cheeks.   
“Fuck yeah…” Harry nodded, desperate.   
“Yeah, good boy…” Oliver said before pushing into Harry’s tight hole. Harry bit the bottom of his lip, feeling Oliver burn through as he filled him up. “Shiiiit that’s so tiiiight…” Wood groaned, arm wrapped around Harry’s neck, putting him in a headlock.   
“Argh, fuck, you’re big…” Harry hissed as Wood pushed the last inch inside him.   
“Don’t worry, you’ll be loving it soon.” Wood said into Harry’s ear, voice filled with lust. Soon, he began thrusting his hips back and forth, fucking the famous boy’s ass. Pleasure was soon flowing through Harry’s body and the two underaged boys were moaning in the pitch. They were both getting sweaty, feeling the grass beneath them as they listened to the sound of balls slapping.  
“Fuck yeah, take it Potter! Mmmm fuck, your Seeker ass feels so good!” Oliver grunted loudly.   
“Mmmm, Wood, I love it so much!” Harry moaned like the slutty wizard he was.   
“It’s so fucking tight! Tighter than Fred and George when I fucked them for the first time!” Oliver growled, biting and nipping at Harry’s shoulder. The image of Oliver fucking the twins played in Harry’s mind like the moving paintings on the walls, making his cock throb against the ground. Harry could feel the climax quickly approaching.   
“Shit, Wood, I’m gonna cum!” Harry whimpered.  
“Yeah, do it, Potter! Cum for me!” Wood grunted into Harry’s ear, before nibbling on the lobe.   
“Oh fuck… Oh fuck… AWGH FUCK!” Harry then cried out as his dick blasted cum from the tip of his cock. He could feel a giant puddle of jizz pooling beneath him.   
“Argh FUCK YEAH! Mmmm fucking take it! Ohhhh yeaaaaah!” Oliver moaned loudly, as Harry felt his ass get flooded. “Mmmm yeaaah, Potter! Fuckkk…” Oliver groaned. 

When the Seeker and the Keeper were done, Wood pulled out and collapsed on the grass, on his back. Harry rolled out of the white puddle. His back laid in the grass as cum dribbled down his stomach.   
“Wow, Harry… That was great.” Oliver said once they both caught their breath.   
“You were great. That felt so good.” Harry said with a big smile.  
“You earned it. You’re gonna be the best thing that’s ever happened to our team.” Oliver winked.   
“I’ll do my best not to let you down.” Harry promised.   
“I have a feeling you won’t. And if you do, I think you can make it up for me.” Oliver said with a smirk.


End file.
